Hate That I Love You
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Gah, he really couldn't stand how much he needed the orange masked brat. [DeiTobi 25 Themes]
1. Teach Me

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

**:D AMC wanted to start a DeiTobi 25 theme set, and since I'm grounded, it's a **_**lot **_**easier to write these than Yuruginai Shinrai. XD;;; I don't have enough time to write YS right now, so I'm just drafting these until I raise my grades. :D**

**As for the title of my little drabble collection, it's a popular song by Rihanna and…uh…I don't know who the other guy is…its either Neyo or Chris Brown…I'm not usually into that type of music. D: But anyway, every time I hear it, I pull out my Deidei and Tobi finger puppets (8D YES I HAVE FINGER PUPPETS. That's actually what I was planning on doing for Christmas gifts for people, so message me if you want oneX3) and sing to it. **

**One more thing--this drabble is AU.**

**--**

1: Teach Me

--

"Gravity. It keeps you rooted to the ground, In space, there's not any gravity. You just kind of leave your feet and go floating around. Is that what being in love is like?"

_--Northern Exposure_

_--_

"Sempai, I don't get this!"

Deidara sighed and rubbed his temples irritably, resisting the urge to blow his partner up. He had never had this problem with Sasori-sensei, oh _no_, back then he was the one who was told he was an idiot. (But that's because he was being tutored in art. Goddamn Sasori-sensei repeatedly told him that explosions weren't art. Bah. What did he know anyway?)

Funny how things change.

He leaned over his taller partner, who was sitting in a chair at a desk and pointed at the problem over his shoulder, one slender finger tapping the simple polyatomic bond repeatedly, "Look, Tobi, it is _not_ that hard."

"Yes it is!" his partner whined, looking up at Deidara with a petulant pout.

"No it isn't, dumbass." He shook his head, his blonde ponytail flying with the motion, "Since cobalt is a metal, you have to name it as an ionic bond. So you end up with Cobalt III nitrate."

"Oh!" As a chemistry student, Tobi Uchiha wasn't the brightest. Closer to the dimmest actually. Still, he worked hard, harder than his older cousin Itachi, who was making the highest grade in the class, except for Deidara of course.

In a way, Deidara's chemistry-wired brain thought that people were like elements, atoms, and parts of those aforementioned atoms. He shook his head mildly at Tobi, who was humming to himself in glee for finally understanding the problem he had been working of. Tobi looked up and grinned, "I got it, Deidara-sempai!"

Deidara nodded, but didn't say anything else. A moment of quiet passed before he spoke up, "…You're an electron."

"A what…?"

"An electron. Bouncy, always moving from place to place." He raised a finger, emphasizing his point, "It fits you perfectly."

"Oh…" Tobi nodded a bit: Deidara wasn't sure if he understood or just pretended to. A content silence passed between the two of them, Tobi doing problems and Deidara supervising. Suddenly, the black-haired boy looked up and said, "You're a proton then."

"A proton?" he questioned, arching a delicate blonde eyebrow in the air.

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! You always stay in one place, and you always make me feel good, even though you yell at me a lot. And besides…"

Tobi stood up, nearly knocking his chair over as he enveloped his sempai in a bear hug. He rested his head on top of Deidara's—_when the hell did he get so tall?!—_and murmured, "Opposites attract"

He nodded a bit, unable to say much more. "Guess you're right."

_Seems as though he __**has **__been learning from me…_

--

**IB HAS TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN! DAMN YOU HIGHER EDUCATION!**

**(I actually do love Chemistry, you can ask anyone that knows me. I get all excited whenever we get something-new XD it's kind of sad.)**


	2. Dream

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

**Not much to say about this one. Just…older T-ish due to some **_**situations…**_**(evil evil laughter)**

**Oh, and this is back in original universe. :)**

**--**

2- Dream

--

"_Life is what but a dream?"_

_Lewis Carroll_

--

Sometimes, as any hormonal teenager would know, you just can't take being around certain people without wanting to jump them, shower them in kisses and then proceed to the less mentionable acts.

Tobi was supposedly a good boy, really he was, and he tried his darndest to stay that way until he met Deidara. Any moment around him made his heart pound and his hands shake, made his cheeks hot under his mask. He never quite understood it, in fact, the only thing he really knew was that he was either madly in love with Deidara or allergic to him.

His sempai was generally (purposely?) ignorant of this: even though Tobi prayed in his head that _someday_ Deidara would maybe grab his hand, or touch him in some way that wasn't involved with explosions, it never happened.

He had a feeling though that Deidara might have figured it out when Tobi awoke one morning screaming his sempai's name and clutching the sheets so tightly his already pale knuckles were white. Deidara was staring at him like he was an alien, brows furrowed and toe tapping, "Tobi"

Tobi blanched under his mask and turned over in his bed, trying to hide from his sempai's steady glance, "Ahahaha, umm, y-yes sempai?"

"Something you aren't telling me about, un?" he stared at Tobi, his arms folded and—_ohmygod, was that a blush on his cheeks?_

"Um, uh, haha, no, you were just exploding me in my sleep and I was running and uh…screaming…"

Deidara frowned once, then said, "Fine."

Tobi breathed a sigh of relief and was about to get up to go take a cold shower when he heard his sempai say something as he turned around.

"You know…I could probably do better than anything _your _dreams are made of, un"

--

8D 

**Who's a perv? AMC IS! XD**


	3. IntellectualComfort

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

**This one is in the same universe as the first one :)**

--

3. Intellectual

--

He who is in love is wise and is becoming wiser, seeing newly every time he looks at the object beloved, drawing from it with his eyes and his mind those virtues which is possesses.

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_--_

"So…let me get this straight, sempai. You're failing all of your classes except for chemistry and art?"

Deidara nodded tersely, his eyebrow twitching slightly. He and Tobi were in another one of their study sessions, and were taking a short break. Taking a bite of his sandwich, Deidara muttered, "Yeah, so?"

Tobi stared at him incredulously, his single visible eye wide. (His other eye was missing due to an unfortunate accident from years back), "How is that even possible?! You're brilliant!"

He shrugged in reply, "I dunno…none of the rest of it is interesting to me."

"…What do you want to do with your life, sempai? I'm curious."

Deidara looked up at the ceiling, the veil of blonde hair over his right eye sliding over to reveal his other strikingly blue eye, "I want to build fireworks."

"Fireworks?" Tobi asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh-huh. I want to prove my old sensei wrong about art."

"Your old sensei?"

"Yeah…Sasori-sensei." Deidara ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration, "He thought art was best when it lasted forever, which is totally untrue."

Tobi frowned as he examined his sempai's face. He was staring off pensively into the distance, his eyes clouded over with memories, "Sempai…?"

"What?"

"Did your sensei die?"

Deidara clenched his fists, his gaze snapping from the ceiling to the floor, "He was murdered."

"M…murdered?"

"No one knows who did it." He muttered tersely, "I only know that when I came to visit sensei in the morning, he was sprawled out on his desk with a sword in his back."

Tobi's eye widened in shock. He stared at Deidara for a moment, trying to read his expression. It was obvious something _deep _had gone on between him and his sensei, and the murder of this man Tobi didn't know had affected his sempai deeply. Slowly standing up, the younger man walked over and enveloped Deidara in a hug, pulling him tight against his chest. "I'm…I'm so sorry, sempai…"

"Don't be sorry, dumbass. You didn't kill him." He replied, slowly starting to move away. Tobi tightened his grip on the smaller man, holding him and keeping him from moving. Deidara stood in his grip unresponsive before his hands slowly gripped the taller man's black and red jacket, slender fingers tangled in the fabric, "… It was some girl…"

Tobi ran his hands through Deidara's hair gently, trying to comfort his sempai, who was shaking slightly, "You don't have to tell me, sempai…I'm just here for comfort."

He shook his head a bit and pulled away from him, "Stupid…I don't need comfort…"

"That's the Deidara-sempai I know!" Tobi grinned in reply, "Now then, can you help me with this stupid Chemistry stuff? You are the intellectual here, failing your classes or not. I'm just the cute one."

Deidara rolled his eyes and hit Tobi lightly over the head. Still, he gave a small smile in reply, "Sure."

**--**

**God knows I need this comfort fic stuff D: I've been having a horrible week. (love in the form of Sasori/DeiTobi/hugs/ would be wonderful…I'm just not getting anything from my family right now…)**


	4. Frustration

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

--

4. Frustration

--

"_The ultimate choice of man, without transcending oneself, is to create or destroy, to hate or to love."_

_-Erick Fromme_

_--_

Deidara was at his wits end.

He wanted to strangle that stupid brat, hit his head against the wall a few times, blow him up, then wait until he was reincarnated and _blow him up again._

_Damn him. _

-

It had all started that morning when Deidara found out his Akatsuki cloak was missing. That was no big deal to him, he could just go without it for the day. Then he went into his closet: his typical fishnet shirt was missing, and hanging in his closet was nothing but the half-shirt he wore over his fishnets and…that was it.

Deidara let out a strangled cry of anger and stomped into the hallway, still only clad in his black boxers. Angrily, he slammed open Hidan's door and growled, "What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. With. My. Clothes, un?!"

"What?" Hidan looked up angrily, "The hell are you talking about! I haven't done shit! I've been praying to Jashin all day you heathen! Get the fuck out so I can finish my sacrifice!"

Deidara slammed his door back shut and continued his tirade towards the kitchen. Hidan would generally be the one playing the pranks in the Akatsuki unless it was him...or Tobi.

Tobi.

That little ass.

Turning abruptly on his heel, the artists stomped back to his room and yelled, "DUMBASS! YOU ARE SO DEAD, UN! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH—you aren't here"

Suddenly, Deidara heard footsteps from behind him. Angrily, he turned around to meet with Tobi's bright orange mask. The blonde started to growl something, his eyebrow twitching with anger, when Tobi shoved out a big blue laundry hamper into his hands, "Here sempai!"

Opening the hamper's lid, he was surprised to see his clothes, all neatly folded and cleaned of any clay, dirt, or blood that had covered them since their last mission, "The hell…?"

Tobi tilted his head—Deidara knew the brat was grinning underneath that orange façade, "I washed your clothes for you sempai!"

The artist stared at the clean clothes for a moment, surprised by the odd gesture. _Dammit._

It was moments like these that made him fall hopelessly in love with that irritating little brat, the way he would push Deidara to the very edge of his frayed nerves and then bring him back with a simple, sweet, _childlike_ gesture. "…Stupid, you didn't have to do that, un"

"Course I did! Especially since I was doing my laundry too!"

Deidara's eyes immediately grew to the size of saucer plates. He leaned downwards and dug through the basket to find his white fishnet shirt…dyed pink, presumably by Tobi's brightly colored red pajama bottoms that were sitting at the bottom.

His eyebrow twitched. "Tobi."

"Yes sempai?"

"You have three seconds to run, un."

"What?"

"One….two…"

"AHHHH! SEMPAI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Tobi turned tail and ran down the hallway, Deidara chasing after him and screaming obscenities at his back.

--

**8D Oh Dei, you know Tobi did that on purpose. **


	5. Spiritual Remedy

Hate That I Love You

AngolMoaChan

**:D I'm having a lot of fun writing these, if you guys couldn't tell. **

**-**

**-**

5. Spiritual Remedy

"Art is the child of nature…in whom we trace the features of the mother's face" 

_-Longfellow_

_-_

Thunder ricochets through their eardrums in booming waves, thumping out a percussion background to the tango of white lightning and sideways rain, crashing and booming in a cacophony of sound and light. The rain pours down on the tin roof of the small outpost they are residing in, a steady ratta-tat-tat in time with the cavorting of the thunderstorm.

The rain runs down their frames, off of slick black cloaks and back to the ground, dripping from one man's nose as he looks upwards and laughs. His palms are spread skyward, his head back in the throes of childish delight, pure excitement from the clatter and bang of the thunder around them.

Transience, the way the storm is here and gone in a flash, is true art to Deidara. This is what he lives for, nature's orchestra without a conductor. There is a particularly loud crack of the thunder, and the artist is snapped out of his dreamlike state by a quiet whimper from beside him.

Deidara looks over at his partner, whose knees were knocking together in fright. The ex-Iwa nin sighed. Tobi, over the three months that they had been partnered, had to proved to Deidara that he had all the backbone of…well, an invertebrate. Somewhere in his head though, the artist felt a compulsive need to take care of the brat, to make sure he wasn't gonna die or be hurt, or be scared. He looks over out of the corner of one eye and asks, "Dumbass. What's wrong with you?"

Tobi looks up at him: in his mind's eye, Deidara can see Tobi's scarred up face, the row of stitches straight down the middle leading to his chin, and the single onyx gray eye. He shivers and clings to the blonde's arm, his gloved fingers interlaced tightly over Deidara's elbows, "S…sempai, the th-thunder…"

"The thunder, un?" the artist looks at Tobi in shock, "What's wrong with the thunder?"

"I-It's just…really scary…" he replies in a small voice, burying his head in the crook of Deidara's arm.

Shaking his head, the blonde leans over and—in a gesture uncommon of him—wraps the arm he is clinging to around Tobi's shoulders. (It helped that Tobi was standing on the ground and he on the steps: the height difference didn't matter so much that way.) "Dumbass, the thunder can't hurt you, un"

"I-it can't…?"

"No. It's just sound. How is it that that scares you, but my art doesn't, un?"

Tobi looks up meaningfully at Deidara as he burrows further into the warmth of the junction of his sempai's shoulder and collarbone, "B-because sempai…you're art is beautiful…this isn't…"

"Sure it is, un." He looks up at the sky and allows the rain to pour over his face and neck, wild emotion coursing through his blue, blue eyes, "It's art. Nature's art. More than anything, un…it's a remedy."

"A…a remedy?"

Deidara nods and does not explain any further than that, leaving Tobi to wonder. He doesn't though: instead the masked man moves closer to Deidara and clings to the front of his shirt, "I guess…then if it's a remedy for sempai…it's a remedy for me too."

--

**I always have believed that thunderstorms are like a dance—maybe that' s just my inner Deidara speaking, ne:) (is hit by Sasori plushie for going to the art is a bang side)**


	6. Good boy

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

…**I could've gone SO perverted with this theme. I really could have. (shifty eyes as AMC stares at roleplay containing lemons) But, no, as far as you all know, I am **_**not **_**a crazed yaoi-writing-roleplay-smut-addict. (cough)**

**--**

6) Good Boy

--

"_Men are like dogs: all they require is training."_

_-_

"And that, Deidara-sempai, is why I am a good boy." Tobi lifted a finger and grinned as he sat down across from Deidara, proud of himself for explaining so well.

Deidara stared at him for a moment, "Uh…huh."

What was with Tobi and those weird hand gestures anyway? He always gesticulated wildly when he was making a point, shaking his arms or pointing, or something weird like that. It was just a Tobi thing, he assumed, along with the duck print pajamas and the orange snail shell he called his mask. Deidara had come to accept those, although the first was approved very grudgingly. Tobi grinned at him again, toying with the orange mask in his hands, "So, so? Do you agree? Am I good boy?"

Deidara frowned at Tobi and lifted a finger in the air, mirroring Tobi's gesture. "Hmm…how about…no, un."

"Ehh?! Sempai! Stop it!" he whined in reply, waving his arms, "That's not nice, don't kid with me like that!"

"Who said I was kidding, un?"

"You _aren't_?!"

Deidara allowed himself an indulgent smile as he got up and hit Tobi lightly over the head, "No, no, dumbass, un. I _do_ think you're a good boy."

He smiled and held out his hands, intertwining his fingers with Deidara's, "Kay. Good."

--


	7. Sideways Rain

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

**:D**

**A picture on deviantArt inspired this one. It's by IjuinEnzan, and it's absolutely gorgeous—makes me wish I was that good of an artist…XD**

_-_

"_Writing two people's names underneath an umbrella signifies closeness between them"_

_-Japanese legend_

_-_

--

6) Sideways Rain

--

"Sempai, you're gonna catch cold! Just come here!"

Deidara was walking far ahead of the masked shinobi, his arms crossed and a frown marring his handsome features. It was pouring down rain: not a thunderstorm, of course, but just rain. Sideways rain that hurt when it pounded into your skin, like ice cold needles.

Tobi was walking about a foot behind him, a large red and black umbrella in his hands. Deidara didn't need to view him to see the worry written all over his face, behind that orange mask. He 'hrmph-ed' and continued to walk ahead of the brat, blue eyes focused on the road before him.

Tobi sped up his pace but kept a little behind his sempai, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He had to admit, while it was very cute in his mind, Deidara tended to be as stubborn as mule, and had no qualms about acting like a sulky teenager to get his way.

(Granted, at nineteen, he still was a teenager, but that really wasn't the point.)

"Come on sempai, it's just an umbrella! Pleeeease?"

Deidara didn't reply: he just kept walking, inching his hands into the sleeves of his long robe and hiding his face the best he could with the curtain of fabric around his straw hat. Tobi leaned forward and took one giant step up, so he was standing right next to his sempai, the red and black umbrella overtop of Deidara's head and his own, "See, this isn't so bad! Now you can take off your hat."

He shrugged and started to walk a bit faster, forcing Tobi to jog to keep up with him, "I don 't need an umbrella, un, I'm fine."

"Are not"

"Am too, un"

"Are not"

"Am too, un!"

"Are. Not."

"Gah! Dammit Tobi, un!"

Tobi grinned under his mask. Aside from his stubbornness, one of his sempai's key traits was his short temper. Just like his art, he was quick to explode. The masked shinobi caught Deidara's arm with one hand and held the umbrella over the two of them, "Come on, sempai, I don't want you to get sick."

The blonde frowned angrily, then sighed. He looked ahead of them, his hand still loosely connected with Tobi's, "…I hate you, un."

The taller man chuckled in response and squeezed Deidara's hand, a wave of glee spreading through him as he felt a familiar wetness in his palm—he could always gauge his sempai's true emotions by the response he got whenever he squeezed Deidara's hand. "I love you too, sempai."

--

:D Deidara is so much fun for me to write—I roleplay Sasori a lot, and the difference between them is refreshing. (although I do miss Sassy-danna's sarcasm XD That's my favorite part of writing him)


	8. Joking and Wears

Hate Is A Strong Word

AngolMoaChan

Themes 1-20 

--

**wears**

_"You really don't have to be young to find a friend in a teddy bear."_

_Rachel Newman._

It had to go.

Deidara was sick of the little stuffed teddy bear Tobi clung to like a child. He was really sick of the wears and tears, the bright orange fur…

So one night, Deidara headed into the room he shared with Tobi, and was about to snatch the bear when Tobi muttered in his sleep, clinging to the little object even tighter, "Mmm….senpai…"

"Hmph…replacing me with a bear, huh?" Sighing, the mad blonde bomber shook his head and left the room.

He never tried to get rid of the bear ever again.

-94-

--

**joking**

"_The aim of a joke is not to degrade the human being, but to remind him that he is already degraded"_

_-George Orwell_

One metal bucket on his head, filled with water.

Two pies in the face from random opened doors.

Three erasers on top of his head.

Deidara was _pissed. _He growled Tobi's name and banged open the door, only to see the little masked idiot lying on the ground coloring. With crayons.

"TOBI YOU LITTLE SHIT, UN!"

"Oh! Jeez, senpai! You're early…" Tobi sighed, ignoring the insult. He lifted up the paper he was holding and Deidara scanned the paper, confusion growing on his handsome features, "Happy April Fool's Day senpai!"

"Tobi?"

"Yes senpai?"

"You have ten seconds to run, yeah."

-100-


	9. Twitterpetter

Hate that I Love You

AngolMoaChan

Chapter 9: Twitterpetter

_First, your knees begin to shake...  
Then, your head goes spinning, like, WHOOOOOO!!!!!  
And then, you feel light as a feather...  
And all of the sudden, you're walking on air...  
And finally, you feel like you're going in a loop-de-loop...  
Until you completely lose your HEAD!!!_

_So, be very careful. It can happen to anyone. _

**:D**

--

Tobi could feel his heart pounding in his chest whenever Deidara was nearby, a quick flutter against his ribcage, sending his head into a tizzy. He could feel his face burning under his mask when the blonde told him he was doing okay at something (because in Deidara-language, which Tobi had become very fluent at recently, that was a compliment, and a good one). What was a guy supposed to do though, with a beautiful, mind-blowingly gorgeous role model that left him stumbling over his tongue whenever the blonde spoke?

"Hey, Tobi, un, you listening?"

Tobi jumped and turned to Deidara, who was staring at him oddly. "A-ah, sorry sempai, I spaced out…what were you saying?"

"Tch…" Deidara shook his head, and repeated, "I was _saying_, are you ready to go or not?"

"Oh…yeah." The raven-haired man nodded, standing up. It had been almost a month since he had confessed those weird feelings to Deidara, and the blonde hadn't done much about it. Honestly, more than anything, he wanted his sempai just to accept him, even if that meant he didn't reciprocate what Tobi felt. There was silence for a moment as the two walked along a dirt path, hats tilted low and cloaks billowing ominously in the wind. Suddenly, Tobi spoke up. "S…sempai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what 'twitterpetter' is?"

"Twitterpetter…?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, arms crossed, "What the hell is that, un?"

"Well, sempai…it's what I feel like every time I'm around you" he smiled underneath his mask, then launched into a childlike explanation of twitterpetter, complete with ridiculous gestures and a cheerful voice.

Deidara waited for him to finish, shaking his head. "Bah…Tobi…"

"Yeah, sempai?"

"You are…a dumbass, un"

Tobi laughed a little. Yes, that dumbass had sounded affectionate, he decided, especially since the blonde reached over and gave Tobi's hand a tiny, almost unnoticeable squeeze. He smiled under his mask and nodded, "Yup…guess I am. But, you know something sempai?"

Deidara grunted, waiting for him to continue. Tobi lifted his mask and allowed the blonde to see his smile, "I'm your dumbass."

The artist looked over his partner and a small smile crossed his face. He nodded, then turned back to the road, "Guess so, un"

--


End file.
